Seed can be dispensed onto land areas with a traditional seed box having seed compartments with a seed dispensing slot in each seed compartment. A picker wheel is rotatably disposed in each seed dispensing slot to keep the seed moving through the slots at a uniform rate without clogging. However, the low density, or “fluffiness,” as it were, of certain types of seed can be problematic when dispensing from a traditional seed box, in that the hopper will not completely empty. For example, Warm Season Grass seed, or Prairie Grass seed, such as Big Bluestem, Little Bluestem, Indian Grass, Side Oats Gramma, or other “fluffy” or bearded seed can be problematic when dispensing from a traditional seed box. When dispensing these types of seed, the hopper empties to about one-half or one-third full, at which point the remaining seed remains in the hopper with continued operation. One solution offered by seed dispensing manufacturers is to simply keep filling the hopper as soon as about half of the seed is dispensed from it. A better solution for this frustrating problem is desired.